monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brook Waters
Brook Waters is the 16 years old son of the Sea Monster and the twin brother of Clair Waters. He doesn't say that much and does not like new people, the only person he can have conversation longer then two sentences with is his sister. He says that he speaks through his music. Character Personality Brook is despite what most monsters think not mute, he just doesn't say much. He's much smarter than he seems and plays seven instruments. When he's not making music of his own odds are that he's listening to others music. You can often find him with his specially designed headphone over his head, another way for him to avoid conversations. Appearance Brook's have a big patch of scales around his right eye that then goes down his right arm. Like most sea monsters he has bluish skin the same color as his sister. His hair is dark purple and his eyes are deep blue. Brook has sea monster-ears as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from his lower arms and legs. Classic Monster Sea monsters are sea-dwelling mythical or legendary creatures, often believed to be of immense size. Marine monsters can take many forms, including sea dragons, sea serpents, or multi-armed beasts. They can be slimy or scaly and are often pictured threatening ships or spouting jets of water. The definition of a "monster" is subjective, and some sea monsters may have been based on scientifically accepted creatures such as whales and types of giant and colossal squid. Historically, decorative drawings of heraldic dolphins and sea monsters were frequently used to illustrate maps, such as the Carta marina. This practice died away with the advent of modern cartography. Nevertheless, stories of sea monsters and eyewitness accounts which claim to have seen these beasts persist to this day. Such sightings are often cataloged and studied by folklorists and cryptozoologists. Sea monster accounts are found in virtually all cultures that have contact with the sea. For example, Avienus relates of Carthaginian explorer Himilco's voyage "...there monsters of the deep, and beasts swim amid the slow and sluggishly crawling ships.". Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed to have encountered a lion-like monster with "glaring eyes" on his return voyage after formally claiming St. John's, Newfoundland for England. Another account of an encounter with a sea monster comes from July 1734. Hans Egede, a Dano-Norwegian missionary, reported that on a voyage to Godthaab/Nuuk on the western coast of Greenland he observed: “A most terrible creature, resembling nothing they saw before. The monster lifted its head so high that it seemed to be higher than the crow's nest on the mainmast. The head was small and the body short and wrinkled. The unknown creature was using giant fins which propelled it through the water. Later the sailors saw its tail as well. The monster was longer than our whole ship.” Relationships Family Brook was raised into a loving household and is very closed with his twin sister Clair Waters. Friends Brook doesn't have that many friends. He fangs with his sister and her friends when he can but even then he doesn't say much. When Marvin was hiding in Library during his first days and despite that Brook didn't say much the kind of clicked. This friendship is heavily supported by the monsters around Brook. Romance Although there is one or two girls actually have crushes on Brook he can’t see it or maybe he can but just don’t understand it. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Sea Monster